


Judgment Call

by shelikescookies



Series: Cookie's Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Whump, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of medication, Tim is bipolar, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Whumptober 2019 — Day 6: Dragged Away"Tim? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kon pushed Tim back an arms length, scanning his entire body, but aside from the high pulse, he seemed fine. And yet, there were still tears in his eyes when he met his gaze."Kon, let's run away together."Wait,what.





	Judgment Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've wanted to try and explore a few things with mental disorders and issues.
> 
> I don't mean to offend anyone and I hope I got it somewhat correct. I researched a lot and definitely want to do more.  
In fact, I already wrote a prequel to this, I'll add it here once I uploaded it. 
> 
> And for disclaimer: I have mental disorders myself and I like to project that onto fictional characters to help me cope, if you want.
> 
> Perhaps I'm trying too hard to justify this, but whatever. That topic is really interesting to me and I hope I can do it justice to some degree. 
> 
> Have a good day and be nice!

Kon flew as fast as he could. 

_ No metas in Gotham_, fuck no. Let Batman threaten him with kryptonite for all he cared, but if his boyfriend called him, he'd drop everything and come rushing for him. 

And shit, Tim sounded urgent. Like, _ urgent _ urgent. He rarely did that. Only if it _ was _ an emergency. So excuse him if he disregarded thoroughly discussed rules for that. 

Kon pinpointed Tim on a roof long before he reached Gotham. Tim paced around — he _ never _paced — and he was out of his uniform. Though he saw the suit bunched up in the bag he wore on his back while he nervously chewed on his nails. His heartbeat was off the charts. 

Careful not to crash through the roof, Kon touched down in front of Tim and the boy threw himself around his neck immediately. 

"Kon!", he shouted, half joy, half desperation. What was going on? 

"Tim? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kon pushed Tim back an arms length, scanning his entire body, but aside from the high pulse, he seemed fine. And yet, there were still tears in his eyes when he met his gaze. 

"Kon, let's run away together." 

Wait, _ what. _

"I already took care of everything, don't worry. Let's just go, please!" 

Despite the glistening in his eyes, he smiled brightly. Kon didn't trust any of this. 

"We can't run away, Tim. What's gotten into you?" 

Impatiently Tim started squirming and bounced on his heels. "We _ can_. You just have to pick me up and — fly away." When Tim jumped at him, what was Kon supposed to do? Drop him? "There's nothing holding me here. I only need you and a fresh start, okay? I love you, Conner." 

Then Tim leaned down and kissed him, making Kon wrap his arms around his boyfriend protectively, grunting into the kiss. For one of the strongest creatures on earth, he never felt _ weaker _ in his life! 

And in that moment he realized what's going on, cursing himself for not noticing it sooner. 

Kon broke the kiss, but they still breathed each others air. 

"Rob, did you take your meds?" 

Tim groaned, burying his face in Kon's neck in frustration. "Of course, I took my meds!" 

He didn't just hear the spike in his pulse, he felt it under his fingertips. His lips brushed Tim's ear when he spoke, "Don't lie to me, Tim, please. You always get sloppy when you didn't take them and I can sense it when you lie." 

Any other person would've buckled under Tim's harsh grip, but to him it was a faint pressure on his shoulders. 

"You don't get it!", Tim yelled. "These pills are fucking with my head, they make me — weird. They rob me of everything I am! But I'm, I'm fine! I don't need them, okay? Kon. Kon, look at me." Tim cupped his cheeks and at the sight of Tim's wet cheeks, he furrowed his brows. "I am fine. I feel amazing! How is it wrong wanting to spend time with you alone?" 

It hurt to shake his head, watching Tim's face fall along with his hands. 

"If you want to spend time with me, fine. Let's do it, but Tim. Do you even realize what you're saying? You want us to _ elope_! Leave our families behind, our friends, our cities and duties. Tim, that's insane!"

Tim's expression hardened and his mouth drew into a thin line. 

"You're saying… you don't want to come with me." 

God, he always forgot how impenetrable Tim got when he had a manic episode. 

"I love you and I really want to stay with you, but we can't just run away." 

"Let me go, then. I'll do this without you." 

Tim wiggled out of his grasp, even his enhanced speed couldn't keep up when he slipped out of his arms like some kind of liquid! 

"Stop! I gotta call Dick. He knows what to do," Kon warned and Tim tensed. 

"You can't do that! He'll lock me up and never leave me alone ever again!" 

Kon overheard his protests and pulled his phone out of his pocket, already scrolling through his contacts. 

Thank God for his TTK as it caught his phone more out of reflex than skill after Tim slapped it from his hands. Before Tim managed to cause further damage, whether to others properties or himself, he extended his TTK to hold Tim down and on the spot while he dialed Dick. 

"Don't! Please, Kon! They'll lock me up! I don't want that, I want to be with you!", he begged, fighting against the invisible restraints. 

"This is for your own good," Kon whispered right before Dick picked up.


End file.
